


let me kiss you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Louis knows is that Liam’s jumper has been stuffed in the bottom of his suitcase since that first day Louis took it, and Liam’s been bent about it missing since. Louis tries to feel guilty about it, he really does, because Liam pouting and morose about the loss is sad, but. But then Louis will pull it on before he tucks in for the night, the hem falling to the top of his thighs, sleeves way too long, still smelling of Liam, and any inkling of guilt vanishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this before liam went and wore the hoodie at the show tonight, so that was just a nice coincidence. anyway this is just something silly and sorta self-indulgent. 
> 
> title from "kiss you" because i'm lame at coming up with titles.
> 
> any mistakes are my own fault because no one reads over my stuff.

It had started out innocent really, no ulterior motive, Louis was just a bit chilly and there wasn’t anything proper within reach besides Liam’s jumper. Simple as.

It didn’t stay simple, is the problem.

Because the jumper is one of Liam’s favourites, he wears it at the first sign of chipper weather every time and no matter how many times it’s been washed, it still smells like him. Sharp and sweet and just _Liam._ Louis never fancied himself as one of those blokes to get mushy about those kinds of things, but here he was. Warm and cuddly and happy wrapped up in Liam’s favourite Adidas jumper. So while it may be Liam’s favourite, it also quickly became Louis’ favourite, which meant Liam was most likely never going to see it again. Or well – he’d see it again; it would just be hanging off of Louis.

Louis’ also never really fancied himself much of a thief, but apparently there’re loads he doesn’t know about himself. That, or he just becomes stupid when it comes to Liam. Who knows, really.

All that Louis knows is that Liam’s jumper has been stuffed in the bottom of his suitcase since that first day Louis took it, and Liam’s been bent about it missing since. Louis tries to feel guilty about it, he really does, because Liam pouting and morose about the loss is sad, but. But then Louis will pull it on before he tucks in for the night, the hem falling to the top of his thighs, sleeves way too long, _still_ smelling of Liam, and any inkling of guilt vanishes.

Louis intends to make sure Liam never finds it again. He fails.

He fails because he oversleeps on a day when there are important things scheduled, and Liam had come to find him when he didn’t show up at their morning run-through of the schedule. He finds Louis still asleep, definitely drooling, and wearing what Liam had _thought_ was his missing jumper. Oversleeping is a menace of a thing, it turns out.

“Lou, Louis, bro wake up.” Liam’s hand is on Louis’ shoulder shaking him awake. “By the way, I see you found my hoodie. Thanks mate.”

Louis doesn’t squeak when he realises that Liam’s just caught him, he absolutely does not. He looks up at Liam, who’s just smiling down at him and clears his throat from sleep.

“Ah, yeah Li, sure. Sorry I didn’t return it-“ Louis starts, feeling his cheeks faintly tingeing pink.

Liam, bless him, just claps Louis on the shoulder and says, “Don’t worry about it, Tommo. You can keep it for a bit. But we have to be over at the venue in thirty, so hurry up.” He gives Louis one last smile before leaving Louis alone to groan in embarrassment.

But Liam’s let him keep the damned thing, and that’s what’s weird to Louis. That, and the way Liam kept smiling at him. Like he was proud that Louis was wearing his hoodie. The thought is doing something funny to Louis’ stomach; he really does not want to keep thinking about it. So he doesn’t.

He continues to wear it, whenever he wants now that Liam knows he has it, and he does not think about Liam’s stupid face every time he does. He doesn’t think about how it’s starting to smell more like himself than Liam, and how that makes it much less nicer to wear. He doesn’t think about Liam’s fond smile, because that’s what it is, isn’t it? Liam’s _fond_ of Louis wearing his jumper. Which is, okay. He also doesn’t think about how much he wants to kiss Liam when he smiles at him like that.

Wanting to kiss Liam isn’t a new development, it’s just never been much of a problem for Louis, he’s good at tamping things down like that.  Louis’ thought of Liam as attractive and worthy of kissing since the first day he met him, back at X-factor four years ago. Louis’ never allowed himself much more than fleeting thoughts of how soft Liam’s lips probably are, and how much he’d really like to bite at his neck.

Now, though, it’s all he can think about. Of Liam smiling when Louis kisses him, Liam pressing him against a wall or into a bed, Louis running his tongue down Liam’s neck to suck at the birthmark that’s there. Liam’s lips, and hands, and eyes all over Louis’ body, still wearing the Adidas jumper.

He wants to kiss Liam so badly.

He wants to kiss Liam, but he can’t. He can’t because he’s not sure Liam wants to kiss him, and because he doesn’t know how to make it happen in the first place. He can’t consciously go through with something that he’s completely unsure of. And that’s where the problem lies.

Regardless of all that, if becomes a sort of routine. Louis wears Liam’s jumper obsessively, Liam gets ridiculously happy about it every damn time, and then Louis tortures himself with daydreams of kissing Liam.

It’s not a bad existence, as far as things go. Stagnant, yes. Boring, a bit. But not bad. He spends more time with the other boys to distract himself; skates with Zayn in the parking lots behind the venues they’re at, devises new pranks to pull on an unsuspecting Harry with Niall, and Liam… Liam’s just the boy he wants to kiss a lot.

“Liam thinks you’re avoiding him because of something he did.” Zayn says to him casually one day while they’re lounging in the dressing room.

It stops Louis short because avoiding Liam isn’t something he was trying to do. Zayn just snorts and goes back to lazily scrolling though his phone when Louis tells him exactly that. Louis wonders when he started lying to himself.

He doesn’t want to avoid Liam, or upset him, and he does miss his company. So when Liam asks him again that night if he’d like to stay back on the bus and watch a movie, instead of begging off with another excuse, Louis says okay.

It’s nerve-wracking and Louis finds it hard to relax. He’s made it a point recently to not be alone with Liam, simply because he doesn’t trust himself, and yet here he is. He’s also wearing the jumper again, because he’s just that much of a fool.

They’re halfway through some movie Louis can’t remember the name of, when Liam slings his arm over his shoulders, and Louis tenses up before he decides to go with it and curls into Liam’s side. He’s warm, and he still smells good and Louis is so happy about it he hums contentedly.

Liam looks down at him when he does it, a slightly confused smile on his face. Louis’ giddy with the moment, of being surrounded from all sides by Liam again that he just. He just leans up and presses his lips to Liam’s.

Liam’s still smiling when he does it, but then he reacts and kisses Louis back. Louis startles, because _Liam is kissing him back._ Liam rejecting him was something Louis had fretted over way too much, especially considering how things were now going. Louis kisses Liam, close-mouthed, until it’s Liam that takes the initiative and parts Louis’ lips with his tongue.

Louis can’t believe his life.

Liam licks into Louis’ mouth, brushes the tip of his tongue over the roof of Louis’ mouth and Louis groans at the sensation. Just as Louis had suspected, and hoped and daydreamed about, Liam’s great with his mouth. And he knows just how to handle Louis.

They kiss, and kiss, and Louis loses track of time. He thinks the movie is over now, at least. He bites gently at Liam’s lip, who gasps, and Louis finally pulls back. He’s sure his lips are red and swollen; they feel a bit bruised. Liam is looking at him with pink cheeks, and even pinker lips.

“Is that, was that okay?” Louis asks because he can’t think of anything else to say and Liam won’t stop looking at him.

He laughs, low and rough, says, “Yeah, you’re fine.”

“Great, good.” Louis says, and kisses him again.


End file.
